Chapter 1: The story of the new Starlord
by Night Star789
Summary: Hi guys my name is Night Star this fan-fiction series is about my OC's story of becoming the Star Lord. A star lord is apparently a champion of legends who posses the amulet of Staros, it holds the power to do incredible things that others can't learn or master and if it's controlled by a being that is pure evil it can takeover the entire world. so I hope you guys enjoy my story.


The Story of the Starlord

When I was still in the changeling kingdom I was Chrysalis's royal Knight, I was an top skilled warrior than the others so she chose me to be her protector, one day chrysalis sent me on a Mission to recover an ancient artifact called the amulet of Staros legends say it holds the power to do incredible thing that others can't learn or master and it says "it can only be taken by a legendary champion called the Star lord" chrysalis ignore the legend she just wants it power so she can control equestria so she sent me to retrieve it, it's located in the pyramids of Giza she told me to recruit a team to go with me but I choose not to because of my hard headedness. It took me an entire week to get there when I was there I stumbled upon an earth pony architect called Poniana Jones he was also after the amulet as well so I sneak past him and went inside there were hidden booby traps everywhere the first trap was an motion activated fire wall so I shape shifted into a snake so I can be undetected, After I escape the trap I found self in a room filled with mummified ponies while I was trotting through the room the ponies came back to life and started to attack me. I couldn't faced them alone they outnumbered me by 50 to 1 so I lured them to the first trap once they got their they were burned to dust, the second trap was about decoding an ancient language when I translated it, it said "you are worthy, go forth and except your prize young Star lord" once I deciphered it the walls started transforming into an passageway I went along and found the amulet when I was about to nab it Poniana Jones came in and said " the amulet of Ra doesn't belong to you changeling, I don't know how something like you were able to complete the rite of passage but you will not leave this pyramid with that amulet." I grabbed it and once I did the pyramid started collapsing and one of the rocks fell down on Poniana's head and knocked him out unconscious I was about to leave to die but for some reason I couldn't so I went back for him and grab him the entrance was to far way for me to get there even I hadn't have Jones on my back so I turned into a manticore and rushed thru the collapsing pyramid with both of us in it, once I got there the entrance was destroyed when the pillars started falling down top of us an awakening power started unleashing inside of me, I use the power of the amulet to save us both, Poniana was still unconscious so i left him in his camp. on my way to bring the amulet back to chrysalis I was thinking about how powerful the amulet was but in the wrong hands meaning chrysalis it could destroy the world so I took a responsibility to protect the amulet of Staros from chrysalis or any other evil doers who also want it. While figuring out where to place my base of operations I overheard a very strange pink earth pony with an over excited personality taking about a place where every pony gets along I decided to check Pony Ville out if it's a right place for me. once I was almost there I knew the ponies won't accept a changeling in their society plus if theirs word of a changeling appearing in equestria chrysalis would send other changelings to apprehend the amulet and destroy me for my insubordination so I changed my original form and turned into a purple unicorn with white and purple mane and tail and a cutie mark as well. I walked through town and can easily see that weird pink earth pony was right this is a great place to live. while exploring I found a upon a fashion boutique I entered inside and saw I white unicorn designing a dress the she saw me she said " Oh my celestia darling your entire appearance is just an amazing sight how do you look so fabulous." " oh me uh ... I was just born with it I guess (nervous laughter)" pray tell darling what is your name" " MY NAME" "oh yes my name it's uh...uh... (Look at cutie mark)...my name is night star " " oh that is just a gorgeous name, IIIDDEEAA! Some pony like you needs a dashing attire how about this." rarity design a fedora, a flannel and pulled out a watch from the convenience bin once put on all the clothing that she designed once I looked into a mirror and i indeed looked fabulous "oh how rude of me I didn't get the chance to say my name it is rarity" "well it's nice to meet you rarity, thanks for all you done for me it's quite generous of you" "oh please darling I'm all about generosity by the way I never seen you in Pony Ville before are you just passing through or staying" oh I thinking of staying but I don't have a place to live." "oh in that case you can stay here with me until you find a place of own." "Thank you very much" rarity showed me the guest and l went to her own room so she can go to sleep. "man rarity got to me the nice pony I know... correction she the only nice pony I know, I just hope she doesn't know who I'm truly am or anyone else for that matter." upon that day I was no longer Crimson wings the traitor but as Night Star the Star Lord of legends!


End file.
